1. Field of Invention:
The present invention relates to freezer systems and, more particularly, is directed towards cryogenic freezer systems.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
Cryogenic freezer systems of various configurations have been manufactured for the food processing industry. Such systems have been introduced with varying degrees of success due to certain disadvantages such as excessive snow, nonuniform freezing and ice buildup. A need has arisen for improvements in cryogenic freezing systems.